dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Darkseid01
Appearances Needed We recently installed a feature in the comics template to help us figure out which comics needed the characters filled in... it checks to see if there are any links in that section, and if not, then it puts the comic in the appearances needed category (which the servers are still populating). This is really recent, like we've had it for less than a week. Can you do me a small favor? If you're going to put in only the main character (which is something I used to do all the time), please add to the bottom so we can still figure out how much extra work we need to do? Otherwise we're blind to those pages unless they're discovered manually. Thanks. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:36, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Just add the text to the bottom of the article, underneath the comic template. It's just a quick tag, it auto-categorizes. Nothing fancy. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:04, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Detective Hey thanks! It's great to know people are appreciating my research :) I actually don't know yet if I'm going to continue in Detective Comics or something else. I'm back in my "browsing phase" right now, so we'll see ;) Bartlebycs 23:24, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Deletion tags Hi. I noticed you tagged the following four issues for deletion with as a reason "dupe": * Tangent Comics: Nightwing: Night Force Vol 1 1 * Justice League International Vol 2 51 * Justice League International Vol 2 55 * DC 100-Page Super Spectacular Vol 1 DC-21 Those two JLI issues are indeed duplicates of JLI Vol 1 51 and 55, however, this is volume 2. So actually, JLI Vol 1 51-57 should be tagged. I'll merge/delete them later, I'll remove the delete tag on these two. If you still see reason to tag them for deletion, please let me know. As for the Tangent issue, if I laid the one you tagged next to its dupe, Tangent Comics: Nightwing / Night Force Vol 1 1, I think it's pretty obvious which one stays. The only question left is, which of the two has the correct spelling? I could not find a duplicate or valid deletion reason for DC 100-Page Super Spectacular Vol 1 DC-21. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 14:21, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Batman - Wildcat Vol 1 Already exists at Batman and Wildcat Vol 1. Though personally, I prefer your name. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:29, November 23, 2010 (UTC) sry. I did a search for the half dozen minis missing from the Batman titles page but couldn't find them. Let me know if I screw up again and I'll tag the page with a 'delete'. Darkseid01 19:32, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :Really, I think both are wrong... it looks like it should be at Batman/Wildcat Vol 1. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:05, November 24, 2010 (UTC) One Shots A couple of notes about one-shots: * Rather than add "| NextIssue = -", add "|OneShot = Whatver Subject". Otherwise, the comic ends up in the category "Last Issues". * If the cover does not have a "1" on its cover, there's no need to put it in the pagename. Just the title suffices. Except, of course, it's already taken, then it's "Vol 2 1" or something. :At the moment, a lot of one-shots still have these things wrong (just look at the 1's in Last Issues) so it does require some further cleanup. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 17:37, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Would you rather have me not post them? I thought I was doing you people a favor by adding stuff that was missing but if you don't want my help that's fine with me. I've been spending hours doing this and frankly it's a thankless pain in the ass which you've just proven. Darkseid01 19:13, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Whoagh. It was nothing personal, you're doing a valuable (and, yes, unfortunately, mostly thankless) job. It's just something I noticed. I'll be going over some of them over the course of the next week to update, so you don't have to. It was just for future reference. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:36, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, just so we're clear here... Darkseid01, we greatly appreciate the work that you do here, I'm sorry if it doesn't come across that way because we don't often talk as a community. People tend to communicate more when there's a problem that needs fixing than they do regularly regardless of the personal esteem involved. You're doing awesome work, we're just trying to make sure that everything is done as efficiently as possible. There's a new site standard that we've started using for one-shots and we wanted to make sure you were aware of it since you're making so many of them. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 06:05, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I've pretty much added what was missing on the wiki from my collection so I shouldn't be making any more additions. As I feel motivated the next project I'm considered is filling out the existing templates for issues that have multiple stories but currently only list the lead off. Things like annuals, 80 and 100 pagers, reprints, etc. Darkseid01 12:46, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry for not being clearer above (you probably missed my edit because your talk page's been busy these past few days): add "| OneShot = Batman" instead of the "| OneShot = Batman" I mentioned above. Also, Annuals aren't one-shots, they're just first and last issue in one. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:52, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm. I've been trying to follow your instructions, but I see that you're still following my edits and changing what I've done so I think I'm just going to give up and let you do things the way you like. Darkseid01 20:18, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi, im from spanish wikis, i have just founded the DC Comics Database en Español and i really want to make it one of the best wikis in Spanish, but i have very big problems with the Templates (In spanish they are called "Plantillas") and im asking you if you or someone could help me to fix this problem, thanks -- 02:16, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I am not a coder. Darkseid01 02:20, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Wanted Pages Adding empty character templates is not a way to fix Wanted Pages. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 12:33, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Two things If you're worried about the chronology templates you can bring it up with Kyletheobald and Tupka, but it should be fine... I see no problem with it, you're very diligent and I trust you. I did also want to mention though that you've been going through cover art images recently and adding the issue to the issue field... we avoid doing that because it's redundant. The only purpose that field serves is to fill the comic and volume image categories, and in this case the images are already by definition on the comics pages and cover art galleries. I hope you don't mind if I revert a couple of those, it's just a templating thing. Keep up the good work, man. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 01:13, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I noticed that some comics have an images link and some do not, so I thought I'd try to make it a bit more consistent. I didn't know it was redundant. I won't fill in any more of the issue fields. Darkseid01 14:27, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Pic What comic is the picture on your userpage in? You would make a great admin too.--1966batfan 03:34, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :I uploaded it. . ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 05:26, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I have a HUGE problem with the way power is handled on Wikia. Once you become an admin, there are no checks on any of these people. So it isn't surprising that bullying and harassing personalities gravitate to this site. On pretty much every other social website on the net there is an Ignore button. Wikia desperately needs an Ignore button. I'm finished with Marvel site. I don't believe that it would be difficult for me to find agreement among disinterested observers that I was being badgered by admin Brad. I wouldn't put up with that garbage if I was being paid. I'll certainly not put up with it on my time. If the same thing happens to me here, I really don't care. I have plenty of other things to do. Darkseid01 13:15, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :* Man, that's really lame. I don't get why everyone feels they can be a jerk when they are online. I hope you don't feel that way here on the DC side. We appreciate the effort you put in to the site. Kyletheobald 19:36, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Darkseid01 13:46, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Batman Outlaws Batman:Outlaws needs character appearances.--1966batfan 19:51, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Help with page creation Could you help me create the page Priscilla Rich (Earth-One)? She is the Cheetah, like her Earth-Two counterpart of the same name and made her first appearance in Wonder Woman Vol 1 160. I however, don't know how to use the page creation template.--1966batfan 17:06, May 30, 2011 (UTC) You should talk to Tupka about creating any Earth 1 or 2 pages. It is my understanding that characters which did not receive reboots like Superman and Wonder Woman are to receive the New Earth designation. Darkseid01 17:09, May 30, 2011 (UTC) should they make a marvel vs dc game? Should they make a marvel vs dc video game? since they are comics books foes.Teddybearlover 20:38, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure why you're asking me. That's up to the property owners, Time Warner and Disney. Darkseid01 21:27, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Avatar hello. how do i add an avatar to my personal page? my page has an error that says: Error: must specify an image in the first line... thanks. Eddie You can look at my user page to see what syntax is involved. If that doesn't help, try Tupka, Kyle or Billy. They are all admins. I am not an admin. Darkseid01 21:19, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Requested admin, bureaucrat, and rollback rights for you! Requested admin, bureaucrat, and rollback rights for you! When i just came to this wiki, i saw that you were the best editor ive seen, then i saw that you think even have rollback rights, your kind of editor should have all three rights, admin, bureaucrat, and rollback. So i went to a bureaucrat and requested it for you! --TheBen10Mazter 17:39, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, but see my comment under 'Pic' above. Darkseid01 17:41, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Wait, so your saying you don't want extra rights? Why? --TheBen10Mazter 17:53, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I don't really want to ruffle any feathers here, but I'll spell out my problem with how admin is executed on wikia in a bit more detail. There is no quorum required to block a contributor. There is no appeal process for someone who has been blocked. Once someone is made an admin they are setup as little tin dictators with zero accountability. THAT IS NOT RIGHT. If the way executive power was handled somewhat more democratically on this website I would consider it. I have no interest in taking part in a system I consider corrupt. The current group of admins on the DC site haven't given me any hassle, but when I started here, I got alot of grief from that asshole Paradox who is long since gone. Maybe I'll outlast that asshole Brad on the Marvel site. I'll check back in a year or so and see if he's still there. I've outlasted alot of assholes in my life. Darkseid01 18:02, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, i was just trying to help, i hope your not mad at me, i just came to this wiki, though i myself am a admin at the Ben 10 wiki, sorry for making you mad. --TheBen10Mazter 18:05, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm not angry with you. If you take a look at my talk page on the Marvel site, you'll see I've recently taken alot of crap over there. Darkseid01 18:09, June 19, 2011 (UTC)